


Coming Home Late

by rendragon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bondage, Chastity Device, Incest, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rendragon/pseuds/rendragon
Summary: Michael Pines is late coming home from his classes and walks into a surprise Dipper and Mabel have prepared for him.





	Coming Home Late

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT canon to "Three's A Charm" I just had this idea and it wouldn't let me go. Other than their relationship, the characters are essentially the same as in that fic.

Michael glared at the bus as it rolled into the dark night. He glanced at his watch and growled as he turned to start walking once more. Dipper and Mabel had been at the apartment for at least an hour and a half already, and it would be another half hour before he made it to their apartment.

 

As he trudged along back home, Michael enjoyed watching as the shadows played along the paths, how the buildings distorted strangely in the dark, and how the wind whispered incomprehensible secrets to him. It was deserted except for him, which wasn’t surprising. Miskatonic wasn’t exactly the safest place in the world, but he wasn’t worried. He had been dealing with things that went bump in the night since he was twelve, and the normal dangers of a college campus wouldn’t be bothering him, at least not tonight.

 

The frown returned to his face at the reminder of why he was running so late tonight. Some business in the basement of the University Library that had taken far longer than it should have. He would have to talk to Jones about the quality of his employees. But that was something for tomorrow, he could see his building now, the only one that still had the lights on, and he rushed forward, eager to see his siblings.

 

Closing the door softly behind himself, he shrugged off his jacket just in time to be tackled by a mass of pure glitter and sugar. He steadied himself against the door with one hand and wrapped the other underneath Mabel as she clung to him, arms wrapped tightly around his neck, and legs wrapped even tighter around his waist.

 

“You’re late.” His sister mumbled into the crook of his neck.

 

“I know,” Michael said as he stepped further into the small room, kicking off his shoes as he went. “I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you, alright?” His hand slipped under her short skirt and traced along her thigh. It came ever so close to touching her center, close enough that he could tell that she wore no panties, but not so close that he could feel the wetness building there.

 

Mabel shuddered against him. “Okay.” She let her legs slip down to the ground and hugged Michael tighter for just an instant before letting go.

 

Michael turned and looked into the spotless kitchen. “And where is Dipper?” He asked as he checked his watch once more. It looked like he’d be eating leftovers tonight. He only hoped Dipper and Mabel had already eaten.

 

Mabel’s eyes held a mischevious shine as she grinned shyly at him. “He’s _enjoying_ himself in the bedroom.”

 

“Oh?” Michael asked with a raised eyebrow. He unbuckled his watch and laid it on the counter. “Well, let’s check on him then.” Mabel skipped along behind him as he walked to the closed bedroom door.

Inside, Dipper lay on the bed spreadeagle, his arms and legs tied to the bedposts. He was gagged and blindfolded, and his cock struggled in vain against the tight cage he was locked in while a sizeable vibrator worked it’s magic inside his ass. His naked body was shiny with sweat. Michael stepped to the head of the bed, and Mabel, visibly shaking with excitement, followed closely behind.

 

Leaning over his brother, Michael gently unclasped the gag and pulled it from Dipper’s mouth, doing the same with the blindfold afterward. He placed his hand gently in his brother’s hair and met his wide eyes. “Hey, Dip.”

 

“H-hi, Mikey.” Dipper stuttered out, trying desperately to ignore the pleasure coming from down below. Michael’s other hand drifted along his chest dancing for a moment around his brother’s stiff nipples before moving on down. “P-please!” Dipper begged as his brother’s hand came within a few inches of his cage.

 

Michael smiled gently down at his brother and flicked the very tip of his cage, and Dipper let out a piteous moan, one of pain and of need. “I think you can last just a little bit longer, don’t you?”

 

Dipper nodded rapidly, still trying to catch his breath from the sudden burst of pain. Michael smiled, pleased, and placed the gag back in his brother’s mouth. He turned to look at Mabel, her thighs rubbed together furiously, but her hands remained dutifully behind her back. She was not to touch herself, it was one of her first rules, and she would never break it.

 

Her eyes cut to Michael the moment he spoke. “Strip, and then get on top of Dipper, all fours.” She was undressed in a flash and quickly crawled atop her bound brother, eagerly waiting as Michael slowly undressed behind her.

 

She felt the bed sink beneath him as he positioned himself behind her, felt his breath on the back of her neck, and his hands as one gripped her breast roughly and the other played in her hair. “Have you been a good girl?” He whispered in her ear.

 

“Yes sir.” she answered breathlessly.

 

He hummed thoughtfully as he kneaded her breast and ran his cock along her lips. “Good girls listen to their big brothers, don’t they?” Mabel’s breath hitched and she couldn’t force the words out. She nodded her head as vigorously as she could, hoping her brother would accept her answer. She could hear him chuckle softly as he kissed her just behind the ear. “Good girl.” He leaned back, and the hand that had been molesting her breasts slid across her taut belly and gripped her hips. “Don’t move, and _don’t come_ ”

 

Mabel opened her mouth to respond, but all that came out was a low moan as Michael entered her. His first thrust was almost enough to push her over, but she recovered quickly, keeping herself just over Dipper, her eyes meeting his. Her mouth hangs open, continuous moans escaping her lips as she thrusts back, desperate to feel her big brother fill her. His merciless pounding is a hard and sharp contrast to the gentle, playful, hand in her hair.

 

Underneath them, Dipper moans against the ball gag. It’s too much for him, the vibrations in his ass, the sinful, erotic image of his sister being fucked by their big brother, their _master_ right above him, It is all too much. But there is no relief in sight, his erection only provoking further stimulation as it struggles against his cold cage.

 

Mabel’s arms give out and the only thing that saves her from crashing into her brother is the hand that suddenly yanks back on her hair. A sharp cry of pain and pleasure spills from her lips. She is close, far too close. “P-please sir, may I come?”

 

Michael's tempo does not falter. “No.”

 

Mabel almost sobs. “Please, Mikey! I-I need…”

 

She is cut off by her own whine as Michael brings a hand down her ass once, and then twice. “Good girls do not beg. They take what is given to them.”

 

Mabel nods quietly as tears run down her cheeks.

 

Only a few moments later, she feels his thrusts change, they are slower, longer, _deeper_ , and she can tell he is nearing his own climax. She thrusts back, eager to feel his seed in her cunt. And, hopefully, when he is finished using her, he’ll let her come.

 

Michael slams into her, once, twice, harder than before, and Mabel braces herself for his finish, but instead of burying himself in her, he pulls back and pushes her off of him and onto Dipper.

 

Mabel very nearly opens her mouth to plead with him, but her bright red ass reminds her that is not a very good idea. Michael stands above them, breathing deeply. “Take out his gag.” He says offhandedly as he bends over to look through his jeans.

 

She rushes to obey and soon she and Dipper are kissing gently. Michael watches them for a moment, smiling kindly before he places his hand on Dipper’s thigh and they both turn to look at him. He holds up a small silver key. “Are you ready Dipper?”

 

His brother lets out a deep sigh of relief and nods. “Yes, yes sir, please.”

 

He leans over and in a heartbeat, the cage is off and Dipper’s manhood stands at attention. Michael nods his head and Mabel understands instantly. She positions herself over Dipper’s mouth, facing Michael as his head rests against Dipper’s rosebud. He grips his brother’s hips, and as he slowly enters him, he grunts out. “The first one to come will be punished.”

 

Dipper immediately attacks his sister’s lips, doing his best to hold out against his brother’s assault. But even as Mabel moans and quivers above him he can tell that the fight is in vain. Only a few minutes after Michael entered him, he lets loose, covering his own chest and stomach. It is only a few heartbeats after that, that Mabel comes, screaming, and Michael slams himself deep inside his brother, filling him in the most pleasurable way. 

 

They are all quiet for a moment, laying against each other and taking comfort in the others’ presence. And then Michael slowly pulls himself from his brother’s bowels and undoes the bindings on his ankles. He leans down and kisses Mabel where she has fallen against Dipper’s stomach. “You did well.” He moves up the bed and frees Dipper’s wrists, giving him a kiss as well. “You _both_ did very well.”

 

They bask in his praise as he picks up the scattered clothing. He turns to look at them as he opens the door. “Clean each other up, and then meet me in the living room.” and then he is gone.

 

Mabel and Dipper jump to work, licking and sucking each other clean, eager to see what Michael has in store for them.


End file.
